Switch!
by BaronVonBadGrammar
Summary: A human is born with super powers, six of them to be precise, now this may sound incredibly strong, but he can only use one at a time and must say "Switch" to switch between them. After a small mistake he is killed by a squad of soldiers and is quickly transported to Equestria, to the suprise of a pair of mares. 'Switch' now has another place to protect, but how will he do?
1. Chapter 1

"Surrender now or we will shoot!" A soldier shouts as his squad gets into position to shoot.

Their guns all pointed at a single human, a man to be precise. The man looked behind him and saw that he had his back to a wall.

"If you kill me, you will set in motion a line of events that would do more harm to yourself then they would me!" The man calmly shouts back.

The soldiers open fire, a barrage of bullets sent flying towards the man who just calmly watched the bullets fly towards him.

'So that's your choice, one small mistake and I should die. I won't die, but I don't know where I'll go which is just as scary.' The man thinks to themself as time stops, ten bullets inches away from his forehead and stomach. 'I may not be a believer in any religion, but wherever you send me, make sure there's something for me to protect, something to fight for, yeah?'

The man closes his eyes as the bullets burst through his body, killing him instantly.

"HOLD!" The soldier shouts.

The squad stop firing and look towards the man they just shot, the man's body limply falling to the ground, blood pouring out of his wounds.

"Are you sure it was the right thing to do sir?" One of the soldiers asks.

"He killed someone and he wouldn't just give up and come with us, he wanted to run. He made his choice when he chose not to just accept his punishment." The squad leader answers.

...

...

...

.

"Howdy there Fluttershy, ya here fer today's batch'a apples?" AppleJack happily asks her friend.

"Oh, yes. A new deer family moved into the forest and I thought I'd welcome them with a bunch of Ponyville's best apples." Fluttershy answers with a happy smile.

"Ah can't go givin' ya our sellin' apples, but Ah can give ya some apple's we had left over." AppleJack offers.

"Oh, no, I could never ask for some of your best apples, I was just hoping for some apples you had left over, if you don't mind of course." Fluttershy explains.

"Course Ah don't mind, come round back an' ya can pick some that take yer fancy." AppleJack says as she leads Fluttershy round to the back of the farmhouse.

"SWITCH!" A voice shouts as a purple blur slams into the ground ahead of the pair.

"What in the hay?!" AppleJack shouts as she rushes over to where the blur crashed.

Where the blur crashed a strange creature laid, unconcious and barely breathing.

"Fluttershy! Go get the girls!" AppleJack shouts as she runs back to the farmhouse.

"O-Okay." Fluttershy mumbles as she runs in the direction of Ponyville.

AppleJack approached the creature and tried to give it a gentle prod only to be stopped by a shock of purple electricity.

"Ouch, damn varmint." AppleJack grumbles.

AppleJack pouts and decides to sit next to the creature and keep an eye on it.

"FUCK!" The creature shouts as it jolts awake.

AppleJack screams as she falls onto her back, the scream surprising the creature back.

"The hell?" The creature pants.

"Sweet Celestia." AppleJack pants as her heart races.

AppleJack pushes herself back to her hooves.

"You can talk?" The creature asks.

"Ah should be asking you that." AppleJack points out.

"Where the hell was I sent..." The creature groans.

"What are you?" AppleJack asks, taking a deep breath to try and calm her heart down.

"Human, call me 'Switch', what about you? What are you?" The creature asks back.

"Never heard of no 'human' before. Ah'm a pony, name's AppleJack." AppleJack answers.

"AppleJack? I like it, it sounds fun." Switch chuckles. "This place seems nice, what can you tell me about this place?"

"Not much to say, why do ya ask?" AppleJack asks in return.

"I may not look it but I'm what was called a 'super hero', beating bad guys asses and generally keeping the peace. I need to find a place to protect and help keep peaceful." Switch answers.

"Wait, yer a super hero? Now Ah know yer pullin' mah hoof." AppleJack grumbles.

"I can prove it, I have one for super speed which is nice and easy to show." Switch offers.

AppleJack squinted and stared into Switch's eyes, not a single lie was said in what he just told her.

"Wow, yer an actual super hero. Ah thought you where just in them comic books that Ah see the fillies reading." AppleJack says in surprise.

"To be honest with you, I'm the only one that exists. I've never ran into anyone else with powers." Switch explains.

"Ya better be ready to be asked a cart full of questions, Twiligh' is gonna be askin' ya about all sorts now that yer awake." AppleJack warns.

"Not just am I ready, I'm eager to help get your guys trust so this'll be a great way for us both to benefit." Switch explains with a smile.

AppleJack and Switch continue their conversation, talking about everything from the apple orchard to what it was like to fight crime. Time flew by and before they knew it the rest of the mane six where running towards the pair.

"What is it AppleJack?" Twilight Sparkle asks, panting from the run.

"It's a human, he's called Switch and he's a super hero." AppleJack excitedly answers.

"A super hero?! No way!" Rainbow Dash shouts excitedly. "Are you really a super hero?"

"Yep, the one and only super hero." Switch answers with a chuckle.

"Wow! Is he telling the truth AppleJack? Please tell me he is." Rainbow Dash asks.

"He sure is Rainbow, he's a genuine super hero." AppleJack answers.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Rainbow Dash says as she excitedly hoof pumps the air. "What powers do you have?"

"Super Strength, Super Speed, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, I can talk to animals and I have offensive magic." Switch answers. "It sounds really good but I can only use one at a time and I have to say 'Switch' to switch between them."

"Super Speed/Talk to animals?!" Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash both excitedly ask.

"Yeah, I can run faster then is recordable and I can understand and communicate with any animal." Switch answers.

"Oh you must come and visit my cottage, there are so many new friends for you to meet." Fluttershy says as she grabs Switch's hand and starts to lead him away from the group.

"Fluttershy, we still haven't finished talking to him." Twilight nervously laughs.

"Hmm?" Fluttershy looks down at her hoof and lets out a loud squeak as she realises that she's holding Switch's hand. "Sorry."

Fluttershy pulls her mane over her face and lets out another squeak.

"It's fine, I'll come visit afterwards, okay?" Switch asks.

Fluttershy nods her head, not moving her mane from her face.

"What other questions did you have?" Switch asks.


	2. Chapter 2

"My first question would have to be, what's a human?" Twilight asks.

"They are similar to me, the main differences are the size, shape and appearance, as in the face and hair." Switch answers.

"Interesting." Twilight mumbles. "How smart are humans?"

"Smart when it comes to technology but absolutely stupid when it comes to everything else. In my opinion anyway, having super powers lets you see a lot of shit that everyone else misses." Switch answers.

"Technology..." Twilight says with a grin.

"We have a lot of knowledge about science and technology." Switch explains.

"Science and technology? What sciences and technologies?" Twilight asks.

"Everything from Chemistry, Physics and Geology to Botany, Biology and Zoology." Switch answers.

Twilight looks at Switch with an excited smile as she listens to the different sciences.

"So a bunch of eggheads?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Basically." Switch answers with a shrug.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Twilight excitedly shouts.

"Humans seem to be an interesting group of creatures, I must ask, what is the fashion like? I see your clothes are rather... Bland." Rarity asks.

"Every colour, every patter, every combination. We also have clothes that people make themselves with pictures and writing on them." Switch explains as he points to his shirt.

"Oh my, that sounds delightful." Rarity says as she happily claps with her forelegs.

"We have new designs being made every~" Switch explains before being cut off by a loud scream.

"That sounded like Sweetie Belle!" Rarity shouts in fear.

"Switch." Switch mumbles.

"Let's go gi~" Twilight says before being cut off by a strong gust of wind blows her mane into her face. "What was that?!"

Rainbow Dash stares in the direction of Ponyville, her mouth agape.

"Wow..." AppleJack mumbles.

"What? What is it?" Twilight asks.

"That was Switch..." Rainbow Dash answers.

"Where is he?" Twilight asks.

Switch comes to a stop between a large bear and a small white filly.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Switch says with a confident wink.

The small white filly curls into a ball and starts to shake.

"SWITCH!" Switch shouts.

The muscles in Switch's arms become more tighter and more strained. The bear rears up and lets out a loud roar. Switch strides forward and delivers a punch to the stomach of the bear, sending it ten feet into the air. The bear lets out a squeal of pain as it falls back to the ground.

"Run, have to run." The bear whimpers.

"Running is the right choice." Switch says as he takes a step back, covering the cowering filly.

The bear lets out a whine as it limps away from the pair and towards a large forest.

"Don't worry, the bear's gone now." Switch says as he turns to the filly.

The filly lets out another loud scream before running from Switch.

"Not the first time that's happened." Switch chuckles.

Switch looks at his surroundings before sighing.

"Gotta wait for the ponies to catch up." Switch sighs.

Switch looks down at his feet and sees a small red cape on the floor.

"The little pony most have left, I better catch up ot them." Switch says as he puts the red cape in his pocket. "Switch."

Time slows down to a crawl as Switch walks in the direction that the small white filly ran in, hoping to return the white cape. After a minute of walking he catches up to the white filly, it's face holding a look of terror.

"Here ya are." Switch says as he kneels down next to the filly.

Switch then unties the cape before putting it on the filly and tieing it again, not tight enough to be uncomfortable for the filly yet not loose enough to come undone inconveniently.

"There we go." Switch says as he takes a step back and gives himself a small nod. "Switch."

The filly quickly comes to a stop and looks down at it's cape.

"Where did this come from?" The filly's squeaky voice asks.

"You dropped it so I gave you it back." Switch says as he turns away from the filly and walks back in the direction of the ponies.

The filly looks at the human with a look of apprehension.

"Wh-What are you?" The filly asks.

"What am I? Well, I'm a human with super powers would be the quickest explanation." Switch says as he comes to a stop. "If you wanna know more you're always welcome in joining the other ponies in asking me questions."

The filly looks at the ground with a nervous frown.

"What ponies are there?" The filly asks.

"One of them was called AppleJack, the others are apparently close with her based on the fact that they all looked like they knew eachother." Switch answers. "I only know one of their names so I couldn't tell you who the rest are."

"AppleJack? That means Rarity is there!" Sweetie Belle says as she excitedly runs up to the human. "I need to talk to her, can you lead me to her?"

"Of course, follow me." Switch says as he leads the filly in the direction of the ponies. 


End file.
